


Don't Leave

by LokiLover84



Series: Vixx Drabbles/Oneshots [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Past hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Hyuk has been hiding some past hurt from Hongbin, and it takes Hongbin almost leaving for him to open up.





	Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little drabble I've been working on for a while now and finally finished. No smut this time, just sweetness. You're welcome. :D

#17-Please don’t leave. 

  
  


It’s in the middle of another of their knock down drag out fights that Hongbin realizes he’s had enough. He’s in the middle of screaming at Hyuk, and he’s not even sure what they’re fighting about; so much crap has been dug up from past fights that it just feels like they’re going round and round. It’s always like this- the withdrawal of his younger lover, the tears, the accusations, and the threats. He snaps his mouth closed in the middle of a word, and Hyuk glances up at him from his spot on the floor. His eyes are puffy and red from crying, and his shoulders are still shaking with little sobs. But Hongbin is done this time, in a way he’s never been before, and he won’t be comforting the maknae tonight. 

 

Instead, he stalks to the room they share, grabbing an overnight bag from the closet and throwing random items into it. When he comes back into the living area, Hyuk looks at him with undisguised terror. In all the fights before, Hongbin has never left. But obviously there’s a first time for everything. 

 

Hongbin ignores him as he heads for the door, only stopping at the last minute when Hyuk’s voice comes soft from behind him. 

 

“Please, don’t leave.”

 

A huge sigh comes from deep in his chest, and he turns to see that Hyuk has risen to his feet, but is still frozen in the middle of the room. 

 

“Why should I stay, Hyuk? Hm? It’s like this every time we come back from promotions. There’s always the fear that I’m going to cheat, and you blow every smile and gesture out of proportion. Then we get home and you turn on me like some wild animal, picking it all apart and driving yourself insane. I love you, Hyuk, I really do, but I can’t do this anymore.”

 

Hyuk knows that what Hongbin is saying is right. He does do that, every word truth. But if only Hongbin knew  _ why _ , maybe he’d be willing to forgive Hyuk. Only, Hyuk isn’t sure he can confess that particular part of his past to Hongbin. The older man thinks he knows everything there is to know about Hyuk, but he’s wrong. In desperation, Hyuk holds his hands out in gesture of surrender. 

 

_ It-it’s because of my ex. He-he used to--well, I don’t know what to call it. He’d flirt with anyone, especially when we were out together, then he’d call me crazy when I tried to call him out on it. I just...I’ve never really been able to get over it, I suppose. I know you’ve never given me one reason to worry, but I still can’t help myself. It’s always there, in the back of my mind, and I can’t stop the thoughts, no matter how hard I try.  _

 

Hongbin felt his heart break at the small voice Hyuk ended his explanation with, and turned around, dropping his bag and taking long strides before he swept the younger man into his embrace. Hyuk sobbed on his shoulder while Hongbin ran a soothing hand up and down his back. 

 

“Hyukkie, why didn’t you ever tell me this?”

 

“B-because, hyung, I didn’t want to worry you, and I w-wanted to make this relationship work and not drag my past into it.”

 

Hongbin shook his head in fond exasperation. 

 

“Hyuk, a relationship is built on communication. You have to talk to me when you’re feeling down, ok?”

 

Hyuk nodded as he pulled back, staring into Hongbin’s eyes. 

 

“I’m sorry. I know I should have told you.”

 

Hongbin cupped his boyfriend’s face in his hands, kissing his forehead softly. 

 

“It’s ok, baby. We’ll work through this, if you promise never to hide things from me again. Ok?”

 

Hyuk nodded, then squeaked as Hongbin scooped him into a bridal carry and headed for their room. 

 

“Let me show you just how much I love you, Hyuk, so you’ll never forget it.”

 

Hyuk nodded, a soft smile curving his lips as Hongbin maneuvered them into the bedroom and closed the door behind them.


End file.
